


It's a Surprise

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Date Night, Gay, Gyuhao, Jeonghan and Minghao are friends, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Minghao is a bad influence, Mingyu is a good boy, Motorcycles, Multi, Murder, Seventeen - Freeform, Violence, bad boy!Minghao, first time writing gyuhao, gyuhao are boyfriends, minghao has a motorcyle, minghao is an emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: Bad boy!Minghao makes his boyfriend Mingyu sneak out so they can go somewhere. "It's a surprise", Minghao tells him as they ride off on his motorcycle.





	It's a Surprise

“What are you doing?” Was the first sentence to come out of Mingyu’s mouth as he whisper-yelled down to his boyfriend from his bedroom window. He had heard lots of strange noises coming from his window, only to see that rocks were being thrown at it. The oldest trick in the book.

 

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down thy weave!” Minghao shouted, putting his hand over his heart and effort into his performance as he stared up at Mingyu. The older hushed him. His whole family was asleep!

 

“Come down here!” Minghao told him, raising his hands over his heads in exasperation. He rolled his eyes and looked around the dark neighbourhood, making sure nobody was watching this go down. He just wanted to take Mingyu out for some fun, not get him in any trouble.

 

Sighing defeatedly, Mingyu lowered his head. He knew he was the only one up, so he could get away easily and probably make it back home without any hassle - hopefully. Knowing Minghao wasn’t going to go away, he cursed and grabbed his house key, beginning to carefully climb out of his window. It was hard, considering he was six foot, but he managed. Mumbling something incomprehensible, he descended down the wooden trellis outside his bedroom and when he finally reached the ground, Minghao was standing in the same spot leaning on one foot and his arms crossed.

 

“We don’t have all night, Gyu.”

 

Mingyu smirked, playfully rolling his eyes. “And why is that?”

 

The younger didn’t respond, turning his back to his boyfriend and swiftly walking over to the Kim’s driveway, where his motorcycle was currently parked. Mingyu thought he had heard it coming, but he thought against it when he didn’t hear it come down the street. Thank goodness Minghao had at least _some_ morals as to get off and walk it down the street so its roaring motor wouldn’t wake the whole city _and_ his parents.

 

Minghao pushed it out of the driveway, and the pair began to walk down the street. Once they reached the corner, Minghao smirked as he tossed Mingyu a helmet before putting one on himself. The older climbed onto the back and wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend’s small frame.

 

If he was being honest, Mingyu hated Minghao’s motorcycle. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his boyfriend’s driving skills - it was that too but - it was because he was always afraid that he would fall off and die on the highway.  Minghao always told him that, no, that would never happen, which made Mingyu feel safer. Until he started the engine. It was just so _loud_ and _scary_ , it made his fear instantly resurface.

 

They rode their way across town, Mingyu actually enjoying the ride for once, getting to see the beautiful city lights in the dark.

 

Pulling up to someone’s house - or rather a mansion - the pair got off of Minghao’s motorcycle, the latter putting the helmets in the back compartment and straightening out his leather jacket. He looked so sexy, Mingyu thought. Minghao was dressed in ripped jeans that hugged his skinny legs perfectly, a leather jacket, and black combat boots. Sometimes Mingyu pondered how someone like him ended up with a bad boy like Minghao when _he_ was dressed like _that_ and Mingyu was only wearing a baggy sweater and tweety bird pyjama pants with beat up converse. The universe was funny.

 

Minghao pulled out a box of cigarettes as he walked up to the mansion, Mingyu trailing behind. The house looked dead, there were barely any lights on. This certainly wasn’t a party.

 

“What are we doing?” He asked, catching up with his boyfriend.

 

The younger have him a small smile. “It’s a surprise.”

 

Mingyu’s eyebrows knitted in confusion before he just decided to go along with it. He trusted Minghao.

 

They walked up to the porch hand in hand, and Minghao rang the doorbell. He rocked back and forth on his feet as he waited.

 

A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal Yoon Jeonghan. Mingyu knew he and his boyfriend were very close friends, but despite this, he had only been with Jeonghan a few times.

 

“Oh! Come in!” The blonde male smiled, backing away from the doorway, motioning for the pair to come inside. Mingyu noticed he had one hand behind his back as if he were hiding something, but he decided not to look into it.

 

Jeonghan’s house was _huge_ . Mingyu could see that in the distance he had a _pool_ . In his _house_.

It was very clear that his family had money, from the crystal chandeliers to the marble staircases. From the enormous flat screen TV to just how enormous his house was.

 

But what were they doing here? It didn’t seem like there was anyone else in the house.

Mingyu looked to Minghao, who blinked his innocent eyes at him. “What?” He said.

 

Mingyu then looked to Jeonghan, but all he saw was an ax blade being swung to his stomach. He screeched and fell to the floor, before having to sit up so he wouldn’t choke on the blood he began to cough up. His clothes were covered in red and he was in excruciating pain that he couldn’t even put into words if he tried. Before he could do anything else, Jeonghan raised the ax over his head and bashed Mingyu’s head in.

After pulling it out of Mingyu’s lifeless body, Jeonghan dropped the ax to the ground. He sighed in relief and grinned, wiping the blood that had splattered on his face on his surprisingly clean sleeve. He looked to Minghao, who was smirking at him.

 

The younger stalked over to him, before grabbing Jeonghan’s collar and pulling him close, smashing their lips together.

 

“Go take a bath, sweetheart, I’ll bring him to the basement,” Minghao told him sweetly, referring to Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really tag this properly because I didn't want to spoil it, so sorry if you're scarred.
> 
> What is up with me lately though, I turn everything dark and horror-themed. Zoinks. This was just supposed to be a cute rewrite but we all know that I can't rewrite without changing literally EVErYTHING!!!


End file.
